Destroy You
by RealityInABottle
Summary: AU MxM Sora has just learned he's a vampire slayer, his aunt isn't his aunt, and that a whole lot of hell is heading his way. Oh yeah, and he's living with a hot vampire/vampire slayer. Is there is a god left for him? SoRiku, Zemyx, Cleon, Akuroku
1. My Life Turned to Hell

**A/N: I guess the inspiration struck. It's been gnawing at my mind, going in and out, and it's about time this goes out. Anyways. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or anything else mentioned buttttt...If I did, there'd be a yaoi keyblade.**

**Fun Fact: The original characters were Sean, Heath, Leon, and Michelle(Shelly). I then changed this to KH.  
**

---------

Hi, my name is Sora and I'm a nerd.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Blurrrgh," I groaned as I rolled over under my comforter and slammed my hand against the alarm clock. The sound of flesh hitting plastic rang and I heard a distinct, "Sora!" from across the hallway. That was my auntie, reminding me not to break another alarm clock. But seriously, whoever invented plastic clocks that break easily is an idiot. Seriously.

Throwing the covers off of me and stretching with grumbles about how my auntie could run into a door, I stretched in place and looked out of my window. I was on the second story of this house and was very much pleased with how clear the sky was.

"Get up!" whined my high-pitch voiced auntie, appearing in my doorway in one of those tacky, "Kiss the Cook" aprons that she had bought me a few years ago. Psh, like I can even cook. What a nut job.

If you looked at my auntie, you'd probably say "double you tee eff, mateeee?" My aunt is sort of petite and looks like a teenager still. Which isn't far from the truth, actually. She's the younger sister to my mom, twenty years younger, to be exact. She's twenty three. Yeah, my grandparents had one at 14 and another at 34. Weird, huh?

As I went about, doing my morning things, I felt the impending doom watching my shoulder. I could feel it from when I changed my shirt to when I brushed my teeth. Teetering down the stairs, my eyes widened to see my auntie balancing on the counter, one foot, reaching for the feather duster I had jokingly placed above the cabinets.

"You're cooking breakfast, the hell do you need to dust for?" I asked as I sat down, watching with a piece of toast in my mouth. She turned back at me, tilting dangerously, and shrugged.

"Dirty house," was all she said before she swiped the tool effortlessly and hopped down on the tile. My auntie, as clumsy as she was, could be very nimble when she chose to be.

So at this point, I bet you're wondering where's mommy and daddy? They're being mommy and daddy somewhere else, I dunno. Mom and Dad decided to have another child and move to Africa. Oh yeah, they're in the movie business. Animal business, to be exact. Y'know. Filming elephants, and lemur poo and that pizzazz. My grandmother, old Granny as I call her, thought it was very inappropriate for me to travel with inconsistent education…or something like that, so when my auntie turned nineteen, I moved in. Ever since I was 12, I've lived with my auntie. Oh yeah. I'm sixteen. Whoop de doo!

As I polished off another piece of toast, I shrugged, grabbed my messenger's bag, and packed in my notebooks for school and whatnot. Moving around the counter, I found my iPod(God bless technology!), and plugged an earphone into my right ear. I played something musical. I dunno, I listen to a lot of stuff.

Giving my auntie a hasty 'goodbye'(She had a habit of cursing when she cleaned.), I left the house and started trailing my shoes down the sidewalk. Perk perk, I lived near the school. Perfect for someone as lazy as me.

Oh! You're probably wondering what I look like, huh? Well, I'm short. Kinda. I'm 5'6", does that count? Uh, I have brown spiky hair that I can never do anything about…brown eyes…kinda tan…Seriously, this is so cheesy. Oh yeah, and I have a habit of wearing tee-shirts and regular skinny jeans. No, I'm not "emo"(EW!), but I'm not unfashionable. Somewhat. There's always that "somewhat" with me, I guess. Oh, and I usually have my iPod on me. Oh, and I wear black high top Converse. But I'm not emo.

I'd like to stress that last point.

Trudging down the street, I hummed happily with some poppy Japanese song(I'm a nerd, remember?), bobbing my head with the beat. I didn't know what they were saying, sure, but I liked the rhythm. It was fun and bright. I didn't notice, however, the two blondes plus redhead following me halfway to school.

I wasn't exactly what you call, "omigod know everyone popular!" I was a bit less than that, but I knew everyone just about on a first name basis. A lot of people were my friends. I had no particular "clique", but I did find everyone just becoming a part of my daily roundabout of friends. Not popular. Not lonely. Y'know. Average-y. I suppose I had potential to be a popular kid. But deciding I like video games and anime along with MTV and basketball(Lakers!), gave me common ground with nerds and hottie girls and jocks.

It wasn't a problem though.

These particular girls behind me though were rather…dumb. Well, okay, that was wrong. They weren't dumb, they were just shallow, I suppose. One of the blondes, Celia, was super bitch. I didn't like her one bit, and that's saying something. The red head, her little follower, was Kindi. Poor girl, she was always bullied and put down by Celia, being a little nerdy, but insisted she was hot shit. And the last blonde, Marla Koega, was just another story herself.

I call her Marly though.

She and I have known each other for a span of three years. Three, long, insufferable years of her constant bugging me. She's always asking why I wear stupid shirts that "have to be so smart ass-y" and the like. Seriously, she has it out for me and I don't know why. It's so annoying, I wanted to smack that girl senseless.

Either way, I heard a few snickers, turned, and flipped them off. An offended gasp, a grunt, and a sniff. Seriously, so predictable.

"Sora, you should watch that finger. I might cut it off," said Marly sweetly. I gave a giggle and shrugged.

"Great, so you can make a shrine of it, right?" I shot back, happily stepping through the doors of our school. A few snickers of passing students heard this, some gave me some disgusted looks, and some just looked non-impressed. It was really becoming routine for us.

"Sora…" warned some cue ball teacher that luckily wasn't one of mine. I gave the wide "innocent" eyes and tilted my head.

"But but, Mr. Lakey! We're best friends, you couldn't do that to me!" I said with mock-hurt. Mr. Lakey simply sniffed and turned his head. Aww. He loved me!

As I turned one of the corners in the hallway, I heard my name and a 'hello' and automatically turned my head to say hello. Of course, I had the pleasant luck of running into the backs of something…or someone, and I fell to my bottom. I knew though, as I was falling, I had to apologize to this person. Oh, how embarrassing!

"I'm soooo sorry! Shoot shoot!" I said quickly, scrambling to stand up and not look pained. The person I ran into though…

"Sora."

Now, had it been anyone else, I would've been mildly curious with how someone knew my name that I had never met. But this guy…He was hot. Strange, but hot. I mean, he was tall first of all. If I had to guess, I would've said 6'2" at best. And his face was pretty much flawless. I mean, I had seen some guys with a bit of acne and they were smoking, but this guy had the smoothest, softest skin I would've died for. And his hair! Don't get me started. It was silver. Yeah, I said it, silver. Silver and in soft layers and met at his chin and oh god, he was on fire at this point. But the way he dressed… Well, you normally don't see a guy in a white button up shirt and a black vest at your high school. Black slacks…black shoes…he looked one of those classy piano players but without the jacket. And without the hat.

As I admired this man dreamily, he repeated my name. I jumped and cleared my throat. His green eyes were unnerving as they seemed to stare into my soul.

"Errr…yeah, we haven't met, have we?" I asked, thrusting my hand out in front of me. "Can I help you with something?"

He looked at my hand, grabbed it, and gave me a firm handshake. And I mean, FIRM. The kind dads give you when you take a girl out for prom, to test your strength. I was about to ask who I was taking to prom before this guy let go and turned slightly.

"Riku" was all he gave me before going down the hall way and turning until I couldn't see him. I stood there dumbly as people crowded me, asking who he was and why he was dressed like that and…

Oh yeah, I'm bisexual.

-------

"So Sora, if you would care to tell us what function you would use here…?"

I looked at my notes nervously, looked at the board, back at my notes, and the person behind me: Riku. He wasn't a student, we had been informed at the beginning of the class, but an observer, here to watch one of his relative's education for personal reasons. Guess who the "relative" was? Not me, that was for sure. He didn't say WHO it was, but everyone knew why he was here: to watch me.

"…Sine?" I answered weakly. I got a 'tsk' from Ms. Shawl, and she turned abruptly around to correct my mistake.

"Cosine," she stated with a sharp edge. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. Math was certainly not my strong point. I was a junior and I was still in Geometry. Geez!

For a moment, I thought I heard a breathy laugh but when I dared to look over my shoulder a bit, all I saw was that blank expression of Riku. You'd think by now he'd display some sort of emotion such as boredom, or something, but nooo, he just looked so…not alive. Yeah, he could easily take words and make me forget them. We continued the lecture until a crackle came over the intercom.

"Will a Mr. Riku please come to the office?" said a kindly woman's voice. We all turned to stare at Riku, Ms. Shawl giving an indignant squawk, and my mystery man simply looked cool as he left the room without any emotion. I sighed, a little relieved and disappointed, but turned back around to stare at the ranting Ms. Shawl.

Riku didn't come back after lunch and my last period, which was English. English was something I was particularly proud of. I could work at English for god knows how long. Either way, as we all broke out the writing materials for our essay, the voice over the intercom came on again.

"Sora Lorell to the office please."

I sighed, packed up my crap, and ignored the stares of my peers. Seriously. Marly sniggered and whispered something to Kindi in the back of the room and I simply stared at her with a hard look. Everyone followed my look and stared at Marly and Kindi, making them very uncomfortable by the time I left. As I went through the hallways, thinking annoyed thoughts of how this guy was going to ruin my learning experience with his good looks, I entered the office and turned into the principal's office to see Riku, some blonde guy(With the oddest mohawk, might I add.), my auntie, and a few bags of stuff. What the…

"Can I ask why the hell I'm here?" I was much more than annoyed by now. My aunt gave a disapproving stare and patted the seat next to her. I shrugged, threw my bag on the ground, and sat down with an unnecessary "fwump!" All I wanted to do was get through my day and go home but nooo. Hot men apparently decided to ruin my schedule.

"Sora, we need to have a talk."

"Obviously," I shot at my aunt, giving her a very agitated look. Riku and the blonde guy looked at each other before taking a seat next to me, Riku to my right and the blonde guy a seat down.

"Sora." That's all it took for me to shut my mouth and stop being so whiny. I suddenly felt alert and sat up straighter. A laugh came from the blonde guy and I had half a mind to get up and smack him for ruining how cool Riku looked. My auntie simply giggled and patted my head, suddenly looking exciting.

"So Sora, you're probably wondering why you're here. Well considering you're sixteen and almost done with high school, everyone thought it was about time we give you your duties," stated my aunt matter-of-factly. I gave her a confused look before the blonde guy started talking.

"Wowee, I remember starting at 12. Time flies, huh Teef?" Teef? That was my auntie's nickname. Her name's Tifa, by the way.

"When did you start Riku?" asked the blonde guy. Riku had a flicker of annoyance in his green before shrugging.

"I was in training since I was born," he stated softly. It was the longest thing I had heard all day from him. I grunted and slammed my fist onto the arm rests.

"Duties? Starting? Uh, answers now, please auntie?" I demanded. My auntie gave me a sad look and shook her head.

"I'm not your auntie. In fact, I'm not even related to you by blood. Ah, sorry Sora, we figured we could've told you earlier, but we forgot." I hadn't even processed these words before Riku started talking.

"You are a vampire slayer, Sora Lorell."

And that's how my life turned to hell.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wowweee. That was so fun to write. Anyways, Sora, Riku, Tifa, and the mystery mullet/mohawk man? What's next? Anyways, please read and review!**


	2. Hell Led Me To New York

**A/N: Okay! Ready to get on with chapter two!**

**Fun fact: This was originally a yuri story with no supernatural element at all. **

-----------

As soon as he said "vampire slayer", I thought of Buffy. Then I thought of Spike. And then I started to laugh.

"Ahh, nice joke guys! Seriously, no, Auntie, who are these guys and why are you playing a prank on me? Is it my birthday? Are mom and dad coming home?" I just continued to laugh until a petite hand, my aunt's, rested on my shoulder. She sighed and shook her head.

"Figures you wouldn't take it seriously."

"Like we all didn't do that when we heard it," said the blonde guy. Seriously, who the hell was this guy?

"Sora, I'm not your aunt. My name is Tifa Lockhart and I'm not your mother's sister. Your mother was an only child and is currently in Africa with her four year old and husband," she stated, looking oh-so-serious. The smile died down on my face.

As I took a better look at my au--er…at Tifa, I realized something was now clicking in my head. While my mother had black hair, Tifa had brown hair. Her eyes were more slanted. She had a heart shaped face. She looked nothing like my mother. While my mother had been in thin and petite, Tifa was more in shape. My mother was also much shorter than she was. And had blue eyes, not brown. In fact, no one in my family had brown eyes…

"Then why would she leave me with you?" I asked. Even I could tell she wasn't kidding.

"Because you're a vampire slayer. Gosh, we're not going through this six times. Your mother and father wanted you to stay with me because I'm a vampire slayer. Your mother was too, at one point, but she gave it up and left her first child, who's always destined to be a vampire slayer, to me," she explained with a sweet patience. Suddenly I felt as if I were staring at some other person and not my once-aunt.

"B-but then, what about my dad? And my brother?" I sputtered. Tifa shrugged.

"Michael knew about your mother. She saved him, in fact, from a vampire and that's how they met. And your brother is going to live a rather…normal life. Or as normal as you can in Africa and around the world." I felt my hands go limp before turning to look at Riku and the blonde mohawk mystery over there.

"And these guys?" I asked. My au-- Tifa, looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"This is Riku, whom you've met, and Demyx. Demyx is a vampire slayer as well, from California, and Riku is…err, well, it's complicated." I looked at Riku with a questioning look(I had no strength to talk right then.), and he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm a vampire slayer turned vampire." I was still waiting for someone to yell surprise until Riku sighed again, leaned close to my face, and slightly opened his mouth. I could feel his cold breathe, feel the chill radiating off of him... I thought he was going to kiss me until he guided my hand to touch one of the long fangs I just now noticed. What the hell…?

"See? He can illusion them to look normal in the day time," stated Tifa, Riku letting go my hand and closing his mouth.

I felt like nothingness until a fact seemed to smack my brain.

"Wait wait! I thought vampires couldn't walk in day time?!" I was desperate to crack this joke. It was really getting out of hand. I mean, No one had thin fangs like that, so they had to be fake. Tifa had to be my…well okay, that part seemed true now. But…!

"Riku was a vampire slayer, long silly time ago. Like, when he was 20 in the 1800s. When he got bitten, he was still given his vampire slayer stuff along with vampire stuff. He's the ultimate battle machine 'cept he needs a whooole lot of more blood than the average vampire. But he's vegan, no worries. Nothing but sheep blood and cow blood and…yeah well, you get it,. Neato, huh?" explained Demyx. I could hear his heavy Californian, "surfer dude" accent.

I stared at Riku, stared at Demyx, stared at Tifa…and stood up to leave. I was grasped by my hand but I struggled.

"Leave me alone. I want to go home now! I want to go to bed and I want to wake up and find my AUNT cooking breakfast and being a weirdo and…" A lump formed in my throat. Now that all this information struck me, something deep deep, DEEP, within my being rang a quiet bell. I could feel a sense of familiarity with all this, and yet…I wasn't willing to believe it. No, I wouldn't believe it. This was just some lame joke set up by my aunt.

---------------

When I got back to my class, I hadn't realized I had been so close to tears. Everyone looked at me and I gave a turned of my head, a laugh, and sat down in the front of the room, at my desk. As I started pulling things out, my teacher told me she was sorry I was leaving. …I was leaving?

"I…" I stopped short and looked at the pencils I had just pulled out. Where was I going? With who? Why? Minnesota had been my home for four years, I was just getting used to it! And prom! It was right around the corner, I had to go…And was this another joke?

Sitting in my desk, feeling helpless, I heard the bell ring but made no movement to get up and leave. I just sat there, looking at a spot of my desk I often looked at when I tried to find inspiration for my writing. Why was today the day everyone decide to prank me? Why was it today, the day I had deemed a rather nice day, have to be so…wrong? I heard a smack on my desk and Marly looked at me with puffy red eyes.

"You better remember me, you asshole!" she stated, tossing her head and leaving the room. I gathered my bag and ran after her.

"Remember? What do you mean!?" I yelled at her back. She stopped, turned, and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Ms. Rodriguez told us you were moving away. You didn't tell ANYONE?! How could you? How could you just leave without me…me…" she stopped, looked up at me, and pressed her lips against mine. I just stood there dumbly once again, feeling a very salty, wet, kiss before I pushed her away and blushed deeply.

"…Sora," said a deep voice behind me. I turned to see Riku staring straight at me and I blushed even deeper.

"…Bye Marly." That's the last time I ever saw her at my school.

Riku led me to the student parking lot where Tifa was waiting with a car. Demyx was in the front, waiting with a bored expression, but perked when he saw us. As soon as I slid in, next to Riku, I asked where we were going.

"To the airport. We're going to fly to New York, where we belong, and we'll begin your training there," answered Tifa. I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What about all my stuff? Clothes, computer, knick kna--"

"We packed your stuff before we left," explained Demyx. Ohh… so when Tifa said dusting, she meant, "pack my shit".

I sighed and slumped in my seat. I wanted to go HOME…not…NEW YORK. But as long as Tifa was here, I had to go along with it. She was my guardian, after all.

The trip to the airport itself was relatively boring. I was bitterly sitting on my side of the car, Riku on the other, his legs crossed, Demyx in the seat in front of me, belting a tune, and Tifa humming lightly. Oh yeah. Demyx was pretty weird.

If you even looked at him, you'd be wondering what bad hair cut he was trying to pull off now. His mohawk stuck straight up, masses of gel I bet, with some mullet thing in the back… He sounded kinda sufer-ish but he dressed like a rocker sort of guy. Black tee shirt, regular jeans, black sneakers, neon green gloves…It was the oddest things. I expected to see him at Hot Topic next to a Banana Republic or something. Either way, I was too bothered to admire him at the moment.

By the time all of our stuff got checked and we were waiting for the airplane, Tifa dragged me into a coffee shop, thankfully. She ordered me a latte, as she knew it was my favorite, and her own little chai tea. We sat down and she gave me an apologetic look.

"Look…Sora… I know this is a lot right now but… Y'know, even though I'm not your aunt, I still love you, okay? Just because we're not blood doesn't mean we can't love each other. I've pretty much watched you grow up. But see, that means I'm not twenty three. In fact, I'm twenty four but don't tell anyone that."

"…Tifa, it's just…Y'know, it's a shocker realizing your fate's been decided for you. It's hard to find out that your aunt isn't your aunt. It's hard to…just be me," I finished with a sigh, suddenly feeling weak. I couldn't wait to sleep on the plane.

"By the way, how old is Riku and Demyx?" I asked carefully. It had been bugging me all day.

"Demyx is twenty one, don't look it, huh? And Riku…let's see…He was born in 1871 soo…I guess one hundred and fourty eight."

I stared at her a long time, feeling my cup burn my hand.

------------

I managed to get placed next to Demyx on the plane and we watched movies. Not together, because at this point, I just wanted to relax and forget about all this, but we watched them. Sometimes Demyx would comment or make a noise of excitement, but otherwise, it wasn't overly animated. After the second movie though, I fell asleep and by the time I woke up, I was hoping I was in my bed. The blasting air conditioning from above told me otherwise, however.

We got off the plane, did the whole, "Where's the baggage claim?" scenario, and managed to leave the airport. The city was far off from where I was used to. It was loud and rainy and…

"Sora," said Riku as he pulled an umbrella over us. I blushed and nodded.

"T-thanks," was all I could manage before Tifa called over two taxi's. Bags were piled before I clambered in, slightly wet and cold. During our time in the airport, Riku had pulled on a leather jacket but he handed it to me once we were inside the taxi.

We drove as I snuggled into the warm leather. Looking at Riku, I could tell(From my past readings of vampire books.), he had never needed the jacket, but needed to fit in. It would be odd to just wear what he was wearing in rainy, New York weather, but I was amazed all the same. What was more amazing was that I was piecing all of this together by myself. It was as if that same bell that rang a bell in me was slowly unfurling to give me kinds of information I wouldn't have thought twice about. It all seemed to make sense to me now.

We pulled up to a building of condos, and I sighed in relief. I tried handing back Riku his jacket, but he refused. Oh well, more for me.

And that's how I ended up living with Riku on the second floor.

---------------

**A/N: This might be shorter. Or longer. But I wrote this relatively fast. Either way, I love ending each chapter like this. Gives a sort of preview for the next one? Anyways, please read and review!**


	3. Then Hell Became A Horror Movie

**A/N: Ooh, so I see a few reviewers and people looking at my story. Hi guys! I really enjoy getting feedback, please drop me a line!**

**Fun fact: When this story started out as a yuri "slice of life" thing, the original original character was a girl named Angelica.**

**xXxSmidgexXx****: Yeah, I took know how that goes. It's sad, but at the same time, I get the feeling of excitement.**

-----------

I wasn't surprised, with how my luck had been going in the past twenty four hours, but I had protested. Tifa and Demyx lived in their own rooms, Tifa already having a roomie, and Demyx about to gain one as well. It felt weird to think I wasn't going to be living in the same accommodations with Tifa, someone I had lived with for so long. It almost felt as if I was getting passed from stranger to stranger with no place. How depressing!

"Your bedroom is at the end of the hall. Get a good night of sleep. Training begins tomorrow at four." Riku's cool and short sentence irked me slightly. There was no apology for ruining my life? No "Sorry we messed up your life, now you're getting to work, wants some brownies?" sort of thing?

"…T-thanks," I mumbled, grabbing my bag tightly and dropping his jacket onto a chair unceremoniously. As hot and somewhat polite as he was, he lacked sensitivity big time.

My room was furnished rather plainly, I made it a mental note to change this as soon as possible. I dropped everything into a chair, flopped onto the new, crisp bed, and sighed deeply. My sheets didn't smell like back home, they smelled like alienated loserville.

I could feel the day's stress on me, it was almost sitting on my shoulders and laughing in my face. It was the worst feeling the world. Next door I could hear some faint thud of music vibrating my walls. I wondered briefly what the neighbors would be like, the ones that weren't Demyx and Tifa, that is. Then I found myself not caring and rolled onto my back. The ceiling was white, plain, smooth white. Not even remotely like home where it was that crackly stuff you could make constellations with.

"You're not alone."

I leaned onto my elbows and out of my cracked door but saw no one. But I had heard that deep voice. That "melt for me" oh my god hot voice I had become attuned to in the past few hours. And I saw an envelope lying at the foot of my door. Curious, I slid off my bed and picked up the thing piece of paper.

_To Sora, From Mom_

For a moment, anger flared up. How could she write to me now? Now after all this shock? As if that would make me feel better? But I noticed how thin the letter was and just felt pathetic. I ripped it open, I had always been bad with opening things, and quickly scanned the letter.

_My dearest son Sora,_

_Apologies wouldn't be enough. A life's time worth of money wouldn't be enough. I doubt my love for you is enough at the moment you are reading this, but it stands true. I love my Sora-bear, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry we couldn't warn you, sorry we had to leave you behind and leave you with duties. My sweet son, your father, your brother, and I, we love you._

_But a shocker, hm? Now that you've learned of your duty, I bid you the best of luck. A vampire slayer, despite what you may think, isn't anything like the media portrays. There are no heroes in capes or saving graces waiting for you. There is being above that can save you every time you slip up. There is no one but us and our companions and we must make the best of it. As cheesy as it may sound, the love of your companions and family is what's going to pull you through. At times, you might feel like quitting and at others, you may want to end your life. It's a terrible job but it is our duty. We are above normal humans. We are above and we must use this power to our own and everyone else's benefit._

_My sweet son, remember what I've taught you about love. Love wins, no matter what the circumstances. I am an anomaly myself because of love. Vampire slayers normally don't live past twenty, and yet, I have lived and I have a family. But it is not something, like me, you can give up easily. You must earn the right to rest, the right to live. _

_Sora, please be well for Tifa and the others. I know she may not be who you thought she was, but she has never loved you any less because of it. Be well for yourself. I love you son._

_-- Love always,_

_Mom, Dad, Justin._

I had read this with tearing eyes and I felt my heart strings pull for being so rash with my anger. I delicately placed the letter on my dresser drawers, sniffed loudly, and collapsed onto my stickly new bed. I remember falling asleep to my imagination of my mother's voice.

-------------

Training, I had learned over breakfast, would consist of late night sparring and unlocking of my powers, and my first night of patrol. How exciting! Not.

"You'll LOVE it man. It's sort of fun, once you get past the bruises," Demyx had enthusiastically told me. I stopped munching on my Lucky Charms to stare long and hard at him. I hope I had made him uncomfortable.

Breakfast seemed family-like. It was so weird really. Tifa was cooking eggs and bacon for herself and Demyx(I had decided against this because I was ready to barf tonight, in case I actually saw a vampire.), Riku had a mug of something I couldn't identify and was reading the newspaper, and Demyx was pouring over the morning cartoons and funny comics of the newspaper.

"What IS that anyways?" I asked Riku curiously. The mug of stuff wasn't steaming, so it wasn't coffee. The tea kettle we had was spotless and unused… Riku tipped his cup towards me and I saw a thick, red liquid sloshing about. The metallic smell stabbed at my senses and I gagged.

"Blood?!" I stood up and grasped at my chest. Tifa stopped cooking for a moment to reach into the freezer and show the bag of blood, labelled "Sheep Blood", that had been there for awhile now.

"We told you he was vegan," Tifa said with an amused smile. I looked from the bag to Riku and shuddered before silently taking my place again. Demyx gave me a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Everyone did that, it's cool," he comforted. But this didn't really do much for my embarrassment anyways.

For most of the day, I lounged around and listened to the "adults" talk. Mostly I listened to Tifa talk and Riku agree, as Demyx had gone out midway to go "shopping" or something or another. He seemed a little nervous, if you asked me. But then again, no one did considering I was the minor here.

I mostly studied Riku though. He was so pale and still when he wasn't moving. Like a white statue… It was mesmerizing. Ha, never expected I'd use that word. But it was hard to use anything but the best vocabulary with him. Everything he did, whether it was picking something up or tilting his head, it looked so precise and smooth, I couldn't help but get lost. Once or twice he would catch me staring and I would blabber and blush like an idiot, but you had to admire him.

He was perfect almost! I say almost because of the blood thing, but that could easily be overlooked. And the sensitivity thing, he was lacking big time. I guess Riku caught me looking then though, because he turned and gave me a ghost of what I figured was inquisitive.

"Err, hey, three thirty, let's kill so--"

"A bag with garments was placed in your room earlier. Please put them on and assist me on the roof of the building."

I blinked and blushed deeply. He made me sound like an idiot without even trying. But then again… Was that really that hard to do?

---------

"Mercy damn it, MERCY!" I cried for the umpteenth time that day. God, the pain was sooo…

"Hn." Smug, hot, melting…

Riku had managed to get into submission at least ten times in a row and I was honestly getting fed up with it. He had taught me the basic maneuvers and positions but when I actually had to use them, I felt my mind go blank and my body go limp. It was hard remember all this! Apparently, this would tap into my inner "vampire slayer" powers or something. I dunno, all I remember getting clarified was I needed to be in a strong, emotional state before they would explode or whatever out of me…

"This is obviously not working," he commented. I snorted and stood, dusting my clothes. They were worn out clothes and whatnot, but I liked to look someone clean and dignified in the presence of a hot man.

"Take him out for patrol," Tifa offered with a cheeky grin. I tilted my head and tapped my cheek thoughtfully.

"And expect me to do what?" I asked curiously. Tifa gave a wicked smile and shrugged.

And that's how I ended up going out that night, Riku by my side and a duffel bag full of weapons on my shoulder. Apparently, in this bag, there was a small variety of swords, knives, an axe even, and I had paled at the idea of a police officer catching me past curfew. It was like, eight, sure, but I bet we would be out here for awhile. Vampire thought this was early, after all.

While we walked, going down meaningless alleys and trailing down streets, I noticed a lacking in people. New York wasn't so…so…quiet, or so I pretty much figured out from New Yorkers in my old school. Apparently though, we were in a less occupied city, still lots of people, but more spiritual awareness and lack of population in comparison to say, oh, New York City.

"Look." I stopped counting how many trees we had passed to see a paling, milky white man staggering along an alleyway. His clothes were torn and he was missing shoes, not to mention, he looked as if he hadn't bathed in days.

"A fledging," Riku said simply, eyeing the man carefully, "probably nothing over three days since he was turned."

I looked at Riku, amazed to how he could figure this out and then I realized he was a vampire and all that jazz. Haha, stuff was surprising, okay? I dropped my bag carefully and shrugged.

"Then he's easy, right?" I asked already reaching for a stake, who I had affectionately named my best friend. Riku gave me a non-amused look and shrugged.

"Fresh fledgings are unpredictable. Most of them are beyond their own strength, sometimes overpowering in desperation. Far too much for a novice, but go ahead." His offer sounded like a challenge and I was more street smart then I seemed to let on, so I took it up.

And in retrospect, I know that was stupid of me to think so, only having about three hours of training beat into me, but this man looked wiry and languid; I was confident. I grabbed the stake firmly before walking forward. Once I had actually taken the initiative to confront him, my knees got weak and I felt my stomach flutter.

"Hey! You're…You're done for, got it?" I shouted feebly, hearing a chuckle behind me. I huffed, blushed, and pointed the stake at the vampire fledging guy.

He had his head in his hand and the other on the wall next to him. If I hadn't been with Riku all day, I would've thought he was a thin man, upchucking after his wife left him for his brother or something. But no, suddenly he turned to face me, his face still behind his hand, his eyes an eerie yellow/gold. I faltered slightly, taking a step back as I realized his face was very much fierce and animalistic looking, but I swallowed this and swelled my own pride.

"Fight him, Sora." I heard the command and I nodded. I had never actually KILLED a person before…the only thing I had ever really killed were bugs, to be honest, so I realized I probably didn't have the backbone to end this guy.

Suddenly the man rushed at him, his hands out like claws, reaching for me. I felt his fingers stab into my shoulders as he landed on top of me and I immediately gagged. He smelled as bad as he looked, rancid and sour. Not to mention, I could see all sorts of crap fall from his hair. Oh sick!

Freeing my arm with the stake, I slashed upwards but only landed a shallow scratch. Realizing I had done damage, he leapt back and I leaned onto my elbows, looking wide eyed.

"S-sor--"

"He's dead, Sora. Destroy him."

This quiet and soft command struck me and gripped the stake harder, feeling my sweaty palms losing grip of the piece of wood. I stood up shakily and lunged forward, using the stake as a knife now. The man leapt back and I heard the shriek of a random lady from behind him. The vampire also was taken by surprise but a sick look overtook him as he grabbed the lady suddenly and held her roughly.

"Let her go!" I shouted, running towards the pair. But I stopped. I stopped and my eyes widened at what I saw next.

The vampire had actually slammed the lady the wall by the hair, her head making a sickening crack. Her eyes were staring at me pleadingly until her face connected with brick and suddenly he bent down to bite her neck. It was something you never really imagined to see. I felt like being sick right then and there but a bell rung in me. Like when I had been told I was a vampire slayer. No, I didn't…I didn't want people to die. To die like this…

A heat overtook me and I ran forward with a speed I had never remembered having, the stake held firmly and with an intent. I felt the wood connect with the man's chest, striking right where I figured the heart would have been. As soon as I had sunk the wood in a deep four inches, the man jerked and puffed into dust.

Dust rained over the bloody mess of a woman and I felt the heat leave me. I screamed and scrambled back until I ran into a trash can, my head connecting hard with cheap metal. Riku came up behind me.

"Unorthodox but completed all the same," he said. I looked up at him with an unbelievable look but he just looked apathetic.

"She's…s-she's…"

"Dead. Instantly." I couldn't believe the cold tone he used. I suddenly didn't see him so hot and majestic as I did before. I saw him as a vampire, apathetic, cold, easily able to kill. I tried to move from him and once I was able to stand, wobbly, I ran back to the condo building.

That's how my hell turned into a horror movie.

---------------------

**A/N: This wasn't where I was planning on ending this, but I figured I had went on long enough. Poor Sora, his first time getting rid of vampire and he's shocked for life! Next chapter should introduce Zexion! And Axel and Roxas! Yaaaay!**

**Please send me a review! I'd like to know how well I'm doing. Also. I heard that Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete came out a few days ago in the U.S. Tell me. Is it good?! D: ! I must know, give me details!**


	4. No Cloud Nor Squall Shall Hinder Us

**A/N: I've had a very stressful week. It was last week of school and things are just falling apart. But still, it won't stop me from writing. In fact, all this sadness should help me, so I'm going to take advantage of it now while I can.**

**Fun fact: Marly had a huge part before, as a bully, but you'll see her later on in the story. Heheheee…**

-------------------

It was horrifying. I could still feel lifeless eyes inside of me and I wanted nothing more but to make it all disappear, but a sense of justice held it. It held and I felt worthless and stupid and…just a whole bunch of negative emotions. Fortunately, Tifa had took it upon herself to comfort me, staying positive and saying how I was now awoken and ready to protect people. Demyx had popped in once, giving me a hug(Which had ended with me growing into sniffles.) But the most surprising… Tifa had gone out to go patrol some when Riku had came in.

"There was nothing you could do," Riku said simply. His face and tone of voice held no soothing note, but I knew what he was trying to aim at. Even though I knew now he was on our side, I knew he was a hero, I couldn't help but hold a small sliver of fear for him. For what he could do to me. Like what that fledging had done to that lady…

"I should've let you dealt with it."

"Nonsense."

I made a noise, something between a laugh and a sob, in the back of my throat until I felt a cold, marble hand clasp my shoulder.

"Use this sadness. This anger. These truths will push you to do a better job. To protect people. If you are this passionate about a stranger, I sense a great power will arise." And he left.

I was left speechless, honestly. A part of me lit up, somewhere in my chest, but another part of me was downed in cold dread. I was now ready to fight for the people. For the "humans" as I had been told they were. But I would never return to my high school, lead a normal life.. .Hell, I could possibly not even make it past twenty! It was an internal battle but I was willing to take these risks. I was willing to fight. What if it were someone close to me next…? Tifa or…Demyx or…Mom, Dad, Justin…Riku? I know they were capable of defending themselves or had defense, but not everyone was guaranteed no injuries their whole lives. I had to make that percent smaller, almost non existent.

With this mindset, I was done crying. The last of my sobs had left me and I stared blankly at the wall. The lady's eyes…I could almost hear her voice, really…Or maybe…I was really…tired…

"You've been staring at him for thirty minutes." Who was that talking?

"…Hn." …Riku…?

The dreams that night were more than I had anticipated.

_A young boy sat with his family, a brightly checkered red-and-white table cloth beneath them. There was a spread of food all around and the family gladly dove into such a well-prepared meal. A fog shrouded them and yet they commented how well the weather was, taking no notice of the brown boy who kept asking for more pie. Suddenly, the family vanished and a tall, solemn man came from within the fog. He looked down at the brown-haired boy, looking into those innocent and wide blue eyes. They held no fear, just curiosity. Then the man held out a hand, a pale slender hand. The young boy looked with a child-like innocent before taking it with his own tanned hand. Suddenly the man's face and silver hair covered the cat-like green eyes. The mist was clearing... The sun broke out and shined on the two of them and seemed almost romantic, as the boy then grew into a teenager, looking still innocent and curious. The man raised his face again but they were the green eyes. No, they were the dull and lifeless eyes of the woman who had lost her life, seemingly normal eyes if not for the lack of life inside of them._

_The boy screamed, trying to let go, but hand held on. The body changed from the milky, sculpted man but into a ragged, bony, jagged of a man, silver hair turned into stringy locks of black and grease. The boy kept trying to pull his hand away but the claws were fastening. More people surrounded him now, all of the bodies of what he thought were his friends but instead were the faces of the dead woman, blood in different areas on different people. The boy pulled still until finally he started to cry, tears glistening down his cheeks. The tears were so huge, they gathered beneath him into a puddle and the boy fell through it, now free. A relief flooded him until he found he was fully submerged underwater. He did not struggle though. No, he felt as if he were falling into a sleep, hearing his voice echo into his mind._

_"...Are they real...?" The boy's thoughts echoed back at him, though walls were not visible. He spiralled down in an endless sea of blue, bubbles, and the echo of his own voice until he broke the surface, head first. The sun was setting and when he opened his eyes, he saw the same man as before but not as solemn. Happy. Relaxed. Different. This time, when he outstretched his hand, the boy did not hesitate or even bother to glance at the hand. He grabbed it confidently and suddenly felt safe. He was safe now. He had this man. This perfect...perfect...  
_

---------------

"AAHH! I'M SORRYYYYYY!"

I jumped up with a yelp, hearing the walls vibrate. I could hear a number of apologies in shrieks from the hallway and I quickly jumped to find Riku peeking out the door. He looked mildly annoyed and I gave him a very curious stare.

"Zexion is here."

Zexion…? What/who was that? I poked my head out of the door as Riku went to make coffee and I saw a slate-haired emo-looking boy glaring daggers at an apologizing Demyx. All he had was a white robe and his hair was dripping wet over his face. Demyx was very red and in striped pajamas, bowing at the boy's feet.

"You…idiot! I only agreed to board with you because of how filled everyone else was and yet you managed to ruin that as well!" His voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper and yet I felt a pang of sympathy for Demyx. He looked heart broken but then brightened.

"If it makes you feel better, you're well-endo-- mrrpghhh!" He was effectively cut off with the slam of a book hitting the side of his mouth. I almost lunged to help him but Riku caught the back of my shirt and dragged me back in, effectively shutting the door.

Within the few moments I was still in shock and amazement, Riku explained Zexion was a scholar in this area, but a very young one. Something like nineteen. His other-worldly studies and able to translate numerous languages, a few I had never even heard of on this planet that Riku listed off, were bound to be helpful now that they had a case to work on. The noises outside stopped and I opened the door again to see Demyx on the floor, his head bowed, almost touching his knees. I reached forward to pat him on the shoulder before he straightened. It was obvious he had been crying at one point, his normally tan face was pale and red all at once.

"I-I'm fine!" he stated in a false-cheery voice. Jumping up quickly, he went back into his room and I sighed. More crazy neighbors…

Riku and I went about our business, the whole morning, "not talking" thing that was to be expected of a really old vampire and teenage new-vampire-slayer. Psh, yeah right. I wasn't pleased with how early I had woken up, something around seven o'clock when I had gone back in, but I decided it was better to deal with it then complain and get a rather admonishing beatdown later in training. When I started on my cereal, happily listening to my iPod, I heard the door open and shut. I was surprised to see Tifa there, all spruced up and whatnot. I figured she had a hot date but when I looked at the clock, it was only nine in the morning. Why would she need make-up at all? Not that she looked terrible, not at all, but she was rather…well, a bit of a tomboy when it came to make-up and stuff. Like she wanted to impress someone today…

"Riku's leaving as well, so don't--"

"…manage to get stolen by otherworldly creatures that could possibly turn me into a super-vamp with potentially threatening weapons?" I joked. Tifa narrowed her eyes and shrugged.

"I was going to say break anything, but that helps, smart ass." I grinned stupidly before being cuffed. Riku left his room and I stopped laughing and stared with what I hoped wasn't hungry-looking. But it really wasn't my fault, I mean, if you saw him, you'd be hungry as well. Cereal or not in front of you.

Normally, you might see Riku with a vest or dress up shirt, as Tifa had explained, but he had decided to wear a casual off white sleeved three-fourths shirt that showed off his pale, milky forearms. Along with that, he decided to wear a pair of black slacks and some, what I figured, were dress shoes. Along his neck he wore a criss-cross of black string that ended with what I assumed was a crown that had been carved smooth out of stone.**(1)** Considering I could now see skin, I felt the urge to run into my room.

"You're ruining your comics," he said with a slightly amused tone of voice before striding out. Tifa giggled and followed and by the time I had the sense to look down, a sweaty, scrunched comic was being gripped beneath my white knuckled hands.

"Aww, dang it!"

How could one being make me turn into a pile of mush SO easily?

-------------

I had settled nicely with a cup of tea and afternoon talk shows.

I spent most of this time though, reflecting on what had been happening these past two days. Ranging from being taken from my home, from the people of my school, to the training of yesterday, to the killing of the vampire...to eventually, Riku. Being so into my thoughts though, I found it hard to really comprehend these things rationally. A part of me was angry, a part was fascinated, a part non-believing. But really, how could anyone expect a sixteen year old to willing accept all this and accept a job they had no idea they were a part of? Not to mention... I was finding it hard to control my hands and body lately. Light things, such as swatting as a fly or putting things down were much rougher than I intended it to be. Riku said it was because of my strength and when I asked when things would go back to normal, he just stared at me a long time. Creepy.

Sadly though, I heard the door open and close again, pulled out of what I considered "deep thinking". This time was different however, I could hear more than two voices, a third, much deeper voice added now. Deciding my curiosity was more than I could handle, I peeked into the kitchen to see a third man, taller, darker, and a bit scary, if you asked me. I could only see the back of him and I saw only a mass of messy brown hair, broad shoulders, and a very long black coat. Who was this…?

"…--oud will be here any moment now." I had came in in the middle of Tifa's sentence and from the looks of her, she looked mighty pleased with herself. I wondered if she had dressed up for this tall brown-haired man. Moving a bit further out, all eyes turned to me, even the mystery man turning to look at me.

Immediately, I was caught by stormy eyes. It looked…well, it looked like a thunderstorm was rumbling beneath a wall, if you asked me to be eloquent. His face was sharp and smooth and was only marred by a vicious scar going down between his eyes, some covered by his brown bangs. He didn't look angry or sad or anything, just blank at me. I jumped out from my hiding spot and blushed deeply. I felt as if I was being watched by a lion.

"S-sorry for spying. Y'know, don't mind me, just making my way through he--"

I swear I could've saw a laugh in his eyes.

"Sora, meet Squall Leonhart," Tifa introduced. I wondered if she was willing to lose a limb because the man suddenly rounded and glared at Tifa.

"It's Leon," he corrected softly. His voice was as deep as it was smooth and I wondered if I would ever look like that when I got older. …Eh, probably not.

I moved to stand next to Riku, still rather entranced. Riku was taller than him even, but while Riku was deliciously slender and strong, Squall…er…Leon, was built with a heavier build, looking more brawn-like than agile. However, I didn't doubt his intelligence, his voice and eyes told me he knew way more than anyone in the room. Or maybe that was my assumption.

"Are you…are you, y'know…different too?" I asked nervously. He turned from glaring daggers at Tifa and softened a bit. I immediately felt as if I would have a strict, older mirror to look up to now.

"A slayer? Unfortunately, no. If I had my choice though. I am a Haitai," he explained briefly. I guess I looked confused or something because he soon elaborated.

"A legend commonly found in Chinese and Korean mythology, a lion-like, fire-eating dog. Nothing like a werewolf though, I can do it by complete will. I'm a fourth Chinese, by the way," he added, as if to clarify my skepticism of his heritage. At this point though, I was willing to believe anything. I just nodded dumbly and tried to picture the creature in mind, until I declared I'd just have to be eaten by one to see it.

Riku gave a ghost of a smile and shrugged. A sort of triumphant pride smothered me. I had made Riku amused, something I had been wanting to accomplish in the past two days. Hmph.

"You could've saved introductions. I'm certain we'll be hearing a call for--"

"Leon Heartily, I found you and you better open this door!"

The door was suddenly banging loudly and I paled. How many new people were going to end up in this building anyways? It was as if a cast had been created already and were just adding on by the days! Riku opened the door and there stood a very steamed, very blonde, and very odd-shaped hair on top of someone I figured couldn't have been older twenty-four. Without even glancing at anyone else, he walked right up to Leon and grabbed the front of his trench coat. The tips of his shoes were meeting Leon's boots and he met nose to nose with him.

"Cloud," Leon said smoothly, looking unaffected.

"Squall," Cloud said just as quietly, yet much more angrier. I didn't see Leon aiming daggers at Cloud but a cloud(No pun intended.) of shame and maybe sadness fog over his eyes.

And you know, that was only the beginning of how my hell became crowded.

------------------

**A/N: Finally got another chapter down! I might need to lengthen these though, I feel as if I could always write more. **

**(1)I know the necklace is made of silver and whatnot, but recall that Riku is a vampire. Also, I decided I would fix this later on with something of my own. Hee hee.**

…**IKNOWIKNOW! I SAID last chapter I was going to write in Axel and Roxas but after rearranging things, I figured I would add them in later on, in a chapter or two. I just really wanted a bit of some more adults before I added anything younger in.**

**Also, the Haitai(Also spelled Haetae.) is an actual mythical creature I decided to join in. I dunno if it can transform into a humanoid or anything, but I decided, Griever being so…lion-ish and whatnot, I couldn't do him unjustice and make him a werewolf.**

**Zexion and Demyx will have a bit of bonding next chapter as well. Expect these to get lengthier. Haha.  
**

**I'd really enjoy some feedback, so drop me a line, 'kaaaay? (:**


End file.
